fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
MLP: The Movie 2
"Some Things Cannot be Repaired" MLP: The Movie 2, sometimes called MLP: Solarbound, is an animated sequel to the 2017 MLP film. Unlike the previous film, this film is going to be a indirect prequel to the original Friendship is Magic series, which the film's goal is to explore the unknown of the universe; such as WHY did Princess Luna decline to Celestia to turn over the down and get herself banished which is a long story to tell, and the legend of the 6 founders of Equestria. This was done to celebrate the 10th anniversary of Friendship is Magic, alongside the Astralitz project New Harmony, which was a video game that allowed the players to create harmony within the world of Equestria. Plot Long long ago in the land of Equestria, there were once two princesses that ruled harmony over Equestria, Princess Celestia, the princess of the day, and Princess Luna, the princess of the night. However, as grudge continued to fill within Princess Luna's heart, and one day, Princess Luna declined to lower the moon to make way for the sun. With grudge and agony filled in her heart, she decided to take it seriously and go at things her own way. Luna then parts away from Celestia and causes havoc across Equestria. Because Luna is Celestia's twin sister, she has to give in for both wills. Teaming up with the 6 founders of Equestria, she and the team try to go after Luna and make sure she doesn't take control of everything herself... (7 min) Princess Platinum, is sent by Celestia to go on a mission, where she has to go on and destroy an Shadowvoid target known as the Golem, located deep within Everfree Forest. On the mission to destroy the Golem, she is later joined up with Clover the Clever, Private Pansy, and Smart Cookie. After destroying the magical Golem, they are confronted by the dark shadows of Princess Luna, which caused her to form her dark incarnations; Nightmare Moon. After repelling Nightmare Moon, they find a crystal cave which has in the end an crystal shard, which Platinum breaks to release. The crystal shard is later revealed to be an Elementia, one of the elemental spirits of Equestria. The Elementia is activated under the name "Elementia Herme". Believing that the Elementa will help them understand Luna's heart and motives, they bring it along for the ride to find Luna and bring her back to Celestia. (26 min) The Elementia bring a travel to an important wiseman, who calls himself the Amperemark. Amperemark, the master cutiemark archivist tells all about the Elementia, as the sentinels of harmony, and once it's souls learn the true incarnations; the elements of Harmony shall be created. (33 min). However, Luna creates monsters to attack Ponyville and Equestria. Two girls, Cronette and Roxie Rio, become surrounded by Shadowvoid mares. However, Commander Hurricane jumps down and hammers the Shadowvoids with his magic. Hurricane uses his magic and combat skills to fight off the army of the Shadowvoids. After defeating the army, Hurricane hears that Equestria is being attacked by Luna's army, and the Founders of Equestria have to track down Luna's motives and how to resolve her. (42 min) Eventually the other Elementia, nicknamed Jeremiah is found by Erbluhen Note, a siren pony who was just remorsing her songs. Jeremiah and Herme then talk to each other, telling about the legend of Luna and how she plans to gain control over Celestia's powers to take control of both day and night, which would cause a solar-eclipse that would reign disharmony over Equestria. Right when Jeremiah was going to discuss the plan, Jeremiah is taken via a void grenade by Luna. Celestia, says that there is no time to lose, and the gang has to fight off the armies of the Shadowvoid, while Celestia goes after Luna with Herme. (52 min) The "old" mane 6 lead an army of stallions to ward of the armies of the Shadowvoid. They also assembled "flash sentries" which would patrol Equestria for incoming Shadowvoid units. However, the plan backfires when they realize that the army of Shadowvoids was actually a decoy force as all of them were puppets, as means of demonstrating Luna's true power to Equestria. Eventually, ponies of Equestria get taken and captured by the Shadowvoid monsters. Princess Platinum proclaims that "there is no time to lose; let's move it!" Princess Platinum, using what they've learn managed to smite the Shadowvoid forces and defeat the Army. (65 min) Celestia, following the trail to the Dark Castle, sees at the end that it is sealed via the power of dark magic. To break this barrier, Celestia has to understand the meaning of light and dark, however it requires her to sacrifice her sunlight to get in, which she is declining. Amperemark, decides to fill in, saying he has the right magic to do so. Amperemark sacrifices himself with light magic while sliding Celestia to the other-side of the dark barrier. While at the hallway of the Castle, Herme asks why does Celestia's motive to care about Luna seem so defensive, Celestia asks that she should hold it until she confronts Luna. (75 min) Celestia enters a hallway that resembles a great luxury, but all made out of Princess Luna itself as means of painting her dark-side. Celestia then encounters a Titan Shadowvoid, and then she fights her way across an dark incarnation chamber, while Luna is trying her best to run away from Celestia and try not to become Solar Moon, but her motives in her black heart keep fighting over her, and Jeremiah is trying his best not to run away from her, because it would be deemed too solitude. (89 min) Celestia and Luna get into a fight, but it's already too late, Luna transforms into Solar Moon, but Celestia uses Herme to fire an holy blast at her, fainting her. Fearing that she'd accidentally killed her sister, she mourns over her, but the two Elementia getting along allow Celestia to understand her black heart, which the black heart was caused over her self-esteem and willing for the night. Crying for Luna, she turns Luna back to normal, and the two Elementia form together to become the Elements of Harmony. Using the Elements of Harmony, she takes the body of Luna and sends it to the moon via a flare of light, which everyone looks up to from the earth below as the sun moves away from the moon. An earthquake occurs which causes the castle to crumble down with Celestia looking up to the sky. The credits roll with Erbluhen Note looking to her eyes, with her song "Blackheart" playing. (105 min) The credits roll with Princess Celestia shooting down stars with her magic, with the background consisting of Luna's shining lights. A post-credits scene shows Celestia and Luna in the afterlife sitting out at a heavenly window of the rebuilt castle, reincarnating of their intentions as sisters. Cast *Princess Platinum *Clover the Clever *Commander Hurricane *Private Pansy *Chancellor Puddinghead *Smart Cookie *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia *Tabitha St. Germain as Princess Luna *Felice Hannah as Erbluhen Note *Elementia Herme *Elementia Jeremiah *Amperemark *Cronette *Roxie Rio Reception MLP: The Movie 2 has gotten positive reception so far. It got a 77 on Metacritic, and an 82% on Rotten Tomatoes. Praise includes the quality morals and story-rich telling, and the factors of realism. Jim Sterling gave the film an 7/10, saying it does in fact fare better in terms of plot and story than the previous film, but falls in terms of antagonism. Trivia *This is the first My Little Pony animated media to take place in the era of the Founders of Equestria. *There are some shout-outs to Yoko Taro's NieR; **The way of using sentinels as plot-related spirits are based of the Magi cubes, Pods, and Grimoires. **The reference of how Commander Hurricane, with his magic jumps really high to make an attack against enemy forces was a reference to NieR: Gestalt, where the player unlocks heavy swords and spears. Category:Computer Animated Films Category:Animated Films Category:My Little Pony (series) Category:2020